We Belong To Each Other
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: "I think...I think we belong to each other now." - Bianca and Marissa belong to each other. That much is obvious. Minx!


Hello all! Okay, this is my second dip and it's just shameless smut so I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it doesn't diminish the relationship these two have in anyway! Enjoy!

**Pairings:** Bianca/Marissa

**Summary**: They belong to each other.

* * *

><p>By some amazing stroke of fate, they both had the day off. Erica was adamant about having the girls for the weekend and AJ had wanted to go see a few movies with his father so it was just the two of them.<p>

"TV sucks." Bianca whined as she flipped through the channels again. Marissa laughed from her opposite side of the couch,

"So you've been saying." she said amused. Bianca pouted a little,

"I'm sorry I'm whining bu-"

"Oh no, don't you ever apologize for showing me a different side of you." Marissa cut her off. She shifted her body a little, putting Bianca's feet on either side of her and turning back to the TV.

"We should go out." Bianca said finally. Marissa blinked at her surprised,

"Are you sure?" she asked. It may have been eight months since they became a couple but Bianca was never exactly the going out type with her. She knew Bianca wasn't ashamed although she didn't know the actual reason, she felt that wasn't it.

"Yes. There's nothing else to do." Bianca said before biting her lip, losing herself in her head again. She knew there were other things to do, she just didn't know if they were ready for that as a couple quite yet. Marissa sat up a little, poking Bianca in the belly. Bianca giggled,

"Hey, what's with the losing yourself?" Marissa said smiling at Bianca's giggle.

"Nothing," she said. Marissa raised an eyebrow, moving her body forward and resting between Bianca's legs,

"Is this okay?" she asked. Bianca nodded, wrapping her arms around Marissa's shoulders.

"Yes but this is kind of the opposite of going out. It's actually us...here on the sofa lounging." she said. Marissa grinned,

"I know."

"You look so pleased." Bianca noted leaning forward to kiss Marissa's nose. Marissa chuckled, kissing Bianca's chin and nibbling on the skin softly.

"amazingly staying in seems like a great choice." Marissa muttered moving her lips to Bianca's neck. Bianca grinned, tilting her head back to give Marissa better access,

"Only because you're lips are totally attacking me."

"Shush, you like it."

"True." Bianca said smiling softly. Marissa began placing obnoxiously loud kisses on Bianca's cheek and grinned when Bianca chuckled, "What are you doing?" Bianca asked looking into Marissa's eyes. Marissa shrugged with a grin,

"Nothing."

"Try again, with the truth."

"What? I'm really not doing anything." Marissa said laughing a little. Bianca shook her head and turned to look at the bad talk show that was showing on TV amused. She breathed in contently, her arms wrapped securely around Marissa. Maybe staying in wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Marissa on the other hand, took the few moments to just absorb everything Bianca was. Sure, they spent plenty of time together, but she never just got a chance to take her girlfriend in. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, nuzzling into Bianca's neck some. Bianca flinched and Marissa grinned. It completely amused her that Bianca was ticklish around her neck area.<p>

"Sorry." she said not sorry at all. Bianca just rolled her eyes grabbing the remote and changing the channel, finally settling on a music channel. She turned, her eyes meeting Marissa's and Marissa took initiative. She leaned forward, kissing Bianca softly and slowly, just lips against lips in the beginning. Until she shifted. When she shifted her hips to move her body up a little, Bianca let out a sound from the back of her throat and Marissa gave up all pretenses of just soft gentle kisses. She kissed Bianca harder, moaning when Bianca returned in favor. She brought a hand up to cup Bianca's cheek, pulling back to drop chaste kisses on her lips. Bianca bit her own bottom lip, looking at Marissa with something indescribable.

"Mari-" Marissa cut her off by kissing her again. She knew Bianca was about to stop them probably so she figured she'd steal one more kiss. She pulled back, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Okay, you were saying?" she asked. Bianca rolled her eyes, smiling fondly.

"I'm not sure." she said finally. Marissa tilted her head, watching her girlfriend carefully,

"Okay." she said finally. Bianca smiled, turning back to the TV and looking at the video on the television.

"Okay, gross. Really? All of..." she waved a hand, "..that is what music videos are turning into?" Bianca asked pulling a face. Marissa snorted, seeing a slight blush on Bianca's neck and reaching over to grab the remote and clicking it off.

"We really don't need the TV right now." she said to her softly. She leaned in, kissing her neck yet again,

"M-Marissa?" she questioned. Marissa moved up some, using her teeth,

"Yes baby?" Marissa replied. She felt Bianca shiver, smiling evilly; Bianca had told her in confidence what her voice does to her. Now she was going to use that to her advantage.

"I.. oh..." she moaned when Marissa moved her lips down and nipped at her collar bone.

"You what?" Marissa asked moving her lips up again and shifting her hips, grinning more when she felt Bianca swallow heavily.

"If you don't stop, I wont stop you." Bianca said finally. Marissa moved her lips to Bianca's, kissing her slowly and dipping her tongue sensually into Bianca's mouth. Bianca responded, leaving her own eyes closed when Marissa pulled back,

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked. Bianca opened her eyes slowly, her eyes darkened with lust.

"Very." she said. Marissa smiled slowly and Bianca lifted an eyebrow, "Are you?" she asked finally. Marissa chuckled,

"I've been ready for a little while." she admitted. Bianca smiled, leaning up to kiss her again. No more words were needed.

* * *

><p>Nervous. That was a word used to describe Bianca Montgomery. She was as nervous as her first time with Maggie only this time she wasn't worried. With Maggie, she'd been worried she wouldn't like it or that she'd freak out. With Marissa, she's nervous about making it good for Marissa. There are specks of worry in her mind about Marissa but overall, she's a pure bundle of nerves. She opened her mouth, ready to speak but slender arms wrapped around her waist and settled under her shirt for a little.<p>

"Scared?" Marissa asked softly. Bianca rested her hands over her shirt, directly over Marissa's own.

"A little." she said She felt Marissa nod against her shoulder as she stared at the queen sized bed in front of her.

"So am I." Marissa admitted in a whisper. "I want this to be perfect for you." she said moving her hands up a little more. Bianca swallowed, shivering at the warmth of Marissa's hands as they finally settled on her bra clad breast.

"It's just as much about you as it is about me." she said her breath hitching when Marissa moved her hands up a little more, settling her them on Bianca's upper chest. She shrugged a little, bending her fingers and trailing her nails back down the path they'd just taken upward,

"Be that as it may," she said softly, smiling curiously at the way Bianca grabbed her hands when they reached the area just below her belly button. "I want to please you. I want you to feel things you've never felt before." she said simply. Bianca nodded, not trusting her voice, "I want to make you mine." Marissa added. Bianca swallowed again, finally turning, letting Marissa's hands drop and she stood at her full height.

"I'm yours, for however long you want me." she said softly. Marissa took a step back and shook her head, smiling a little,

"Emotionally, yes. But physically, not yet." she said her smile growing. Bianca smiled as well,

"Well, if that's gonna happen we nee-" she didn't get a chance to finish before Marissa moved forward, kissing her hard and biting her lower lip. When Bianca gasped in surprise, she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, tangling with the muscle she found there. Bianca grabbed the front of her shirt roughly, surprising Marissa at the hint of aggression there but it did nothing but elevated her arousal. She reached her hands down, grabbing the hem of Bianca's shirt,

"Arms up." she commanded. Bianca listened, not questioning her but her eyes did darken a little more. She ripped the shirt off, licking her lips hungrily at her girlfriend's body. "You are so...perfect." she said tossing the shirt and pushing Bianca back by the shoulders. Bianca took the hint, moving back and finally falling onto the bed. She reached behind herself, fingers on her bra and unhooked it expertly, letting her breast become freed from their lacy restraints. Marissa moved forward and Bianca held up her hands,

"No." she said. She smiled at Marissa's pout, "No, you have on more clothes than I do." she said. Marissa grinned, stepping back a little and raising the hem of her shirt teasingly. Finally, she removed her borrowed t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. Next, she pushed her sweats down her hips and let them pool around her feet. She saw Bianca lick her lips and she shivered, Bianca looked hungry.

–

Bianca eyed Marissa when she was finally naked, feeling the wetness pool between her legs and she could imagine it soaking through her panties. Marissa moved forward, kissing her lips once, then twice before moving to her neck,

"Lay back." she said into her ear. Bianca lied back slowly, not wanting to take her eyes off of Marissa. Marissa eyed her, kissing her stomach first then just below her belly button, just above the line of her shorts. Bianca's breath hitched and her stomach dipped and Marissa looked up. She could see dark nipples harden and she realized, this was going to be her next favorite spot on Bianca's body. She hooked her fingers into the shorts and panties at once, pulling them down slowly and trying in earnest not to stare at the flawless woman in front of her. When she finally pulled Bianca's legs free from the garments, she kissed the inside of her left ankle, then her right, peppering her legs with kisses the entire way up. She skipped Bianca's center, moving straight to her belly and further north. Finally, she veered to the side, taking a dark nipple into her mouth. Bianca gasped, not expecting the move.

"Oh," she said when nothing snarky could come forward. Marissa released the nipple, licking a line up to Bianca's neck and finally to her ear,

"If I do something wrong, just tell me." she whispered. Bianca nodded,

"Keep doing what you're doing and you wont have to worry." she said turning her head to catch her lips. Marissa smiled into the kiss, moving one hand lower and along Bianca's thigh. The taller woman trembled a little but didn't break the kiss, instead reached down and took Marissa's hand, "You okay?" she asked finally.

"Yes." Marissa said swallowing nervously and staring into Bianca's eyes. Bianca nodded, guiding Marissa's hand upward and to her sex, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Just do what feels right." she whispered breathlessly. Marissa nodded, moving her fingers experimentally and watching Bianca's face. It felt different than she expected. She doesn't know why, but she expected it to feel weird but instead it felt right. It was warm and slick and wet and...oh my. Marissa's eyes fluttered shut when she slipped one finger into Bianca slowly. That was something she wasn't prepared for. She doesn't know what she _was _prepared for but it wasn't that addictive rush of adrenaline that shot through her at the tightness. She moved her finger out, slowly and almost torturing Bianca but back in again, each time a little harder than before. Once she'd found a rhythm that was comfortable, she added a second finger and Bianca's body reacted in kind.

"Oh god!" Bianca exclaimed, her back arching and her hard nipples pushing into Marissa's body. Marissa licked her lips, leaning down to leave a sharp nip to Bianca's nick that was exposed to her, "Marissa." she shivered at the way Bianca said her name, there was something completely sexy about the way the woman said it. Marissa nipped again, sucking and licking at the newly formed love bite. She adjusted her body, letting her hand adjust with her and was amazed at the shout of pleasure that erupted from Bianca. She moved her hand again, taking in the way her fingers twisted inside of her girlfriend and her finger flexed. Bianca clinched her eyes shut, "Oh god, oh shit." she said, sounding as if her breath had been stolen from her. Marissa swallowed, repeating the action until Bianca was moaning almost none stop. "O-one mo-more." Bianca managed to say. Marissa bit her lip, adding one more finger and pushing a little harder, moving her hand into a cupping position so that her hand crashed against Bianca's clit every time she pushed into her. It didn't take much longer for Bianca to come, chanting her name over and over again. Marissa was addicted.

–

It took her a few long minutes but she recovered. It had been a while since she'd had anything other than her own hand and well, the fact that Marissa was inside of her alone was practically enough to do it.

"Wow." she said finally. She opened her eyes, amazed at the adoration and hunger that was on Marissa's face. Marissa removed her hand, looking down at the coated digits in amazement and Bianca took this as an opportunity to flip Marissa. Marissa let out a surprised squeak but smiled up at Bianca who dropped a hungry kiss on her mouth and moved lower, licking and nipping all the way to Marissa's sex. When she got there, she saw no need to tease her new lover so she dove in, spreading Marissa open and sucking her clit between her teeth. Marissa gasped and arched her back, one hand coming down to tangle in Bianca's hair and the other grabbing the sheet near her head. Bianca moaned at the taste of Marissa on her tongue, sucking a little harder and moving one hand up to pinch a pert nipple and the other downward to Marissa's entrance. She swirled the pad of her index finger around Marissa's soaked opening, loving the husky moans that fell from Marissa's lips unashamedly. She teased her opening for a few long beats before letting her finger slide in, knuckle deep and moving it quickly and shallowly, flicking her tongue against Marissa's clit in the same pattern. She removed her finger suddenly, moving mouth down and slipping her tongue inside of Marissa. Marissa gasped, her body tightening as she fell under the spell of Bianca's mouth. Bianca brought her hand down, rubbing quick, perfect circles on Marissa's clit sending her over the edge.

Marissa felt her body reacting before her mind caught up and she tumbled over the edge, with a cry of Bianca's name and one of Bianca's hands in a crushing grip. When she finally regained herself, she looked down to see Bianca smiling at her, pleased.

"I think...I think we belong to each other now." she stammered out. Bianca grinned evilly,

"I don't know. Maybe we should...go again. Just to make sure?" she said innocently. Marissa smiled,

"Gotta love a woman with stamina." she said moving to ravish her love again.


End file.
